


Hard Candy

by Novathenovsss



Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’m back Bitch, Kissing, Monsters have been on the surface for a while now, Smoking, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: He has a big sweet tooth, always had a sucker in his pocket or something.But your lips were much sweeter than his suckers.A Underswap Papyrus X reader oneshot.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIII’m baaaaaaack! Not sure for how long, lol. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things in writing and I had this idea and thought this would be a nice place to start. 
> 
> So enjoy this little fluffy Swap!Pap thing.

You swirled one of the suckers that Papyrus had given you in your mouth, enjoying the artificial peach flavor. 

You were at a barbecue with the monsters. Sans and Alphys were running around in the park, Chara on Sans’ shoulders. Undyne was talking with Toriel on the picnic blanket and Asgore was roasting meat on a grill a few feet away from them. You and Papyrus were sitting at the trunk of a tree, watching everyone else. 

You couldn’t believe it had been two years since the monsters had risen from the mountain, two years since you met your best friend Papyrus. You hadn’t clicked with him immediately, after all, you were not entirely comfortable around monsters yet and he obviously didn’t like humans. There were a few accusations, some heated stares while you cooked or talked with Sans. 

You weren’t exactly friendly at first either. When they first moved into the apartment next to you, you had avoided them like the plague. 

“Please l-leave me alone,” you had said to Sans as he caught you as you were leaving for work. He gave you a sad look, but it left as soon as it had came. “I REALIZE US MONSTERS CAN BE SCARY AT FIRST, BUT I PROMISE I WILL BEFRIEND YOU!” He said, striking a pose with his hands on his hips and stars in his sockets. You remember looking at him awestruck for a moment, a little less scared then before, his optimistic attitude and cute star eyes making you almost crack a smile. Until your eye catches Papyrus’ empty sockets and threatening smile. “I-I have to go, sorry.” You scurried away. 

Sans kept his promise to befriend you. Whenever he saw you, he made an effort to talk to you, and eventually you lost your fear of him. You realized that he wasn’t a scary monster that hid under your bed, but a cute little skeleton that loved tocos and friendship. 

You were still afraid of Papyrus. Once you became friends with Sans, he made it very clear that you weren’t to hurt his brother. 

“so, you and sans are buddy-buddy now, huh?” He said, a sucker in between his teeth, leaning against the wall of the hallway, like he was waiting for you to come out of your apartment. You froze for a moment, looking over at him with your hand still on the handle. 

You pondered going back in. 

“Uhm, yeah.” You swallowed the lump in your throat. He pushed of the wall, stalking closer to you. You step back in response, your back bumping into the door. He stood in front of you, making you crane your neck to keep eye contact because of how friggen tall he was. 

He puts his hand next to your head with a thump, making you flinch backwards into the door. With him now trapping you in between himself and the door, you start to feel your heart bump bump bump in your throat. His eye lights flicker out and his grin goes malicefull. “if you hurt him in any way possible, even just a little, you’re really not gonna like what i do to you.” Your eyes water and your hands start to tremble ever so slightly, trying to keep still, not wanting to upset him. He leans in close to your ear, lowering his voice to a sinister whisper. “you’ll ‘ave a b a d t i m e.” 

And then, he was gone, disappearing like he was never there. 

You shakily picked up your bag that you didn’t notice you had dropped and left, going down the elevator and to your car. The entire trip to your car you were emotionless, but as soon as your car door shut behind you, you broke, everything hitting you in a wave. Tears slipping down your face and hands braced on the steering weal, you silently sat through your panic attack. 

But! Eventually Sans noticed the tension in between you two (although, you think he saw it all along, he just had finally had enough and decided to step in) and set up things that you two would have to spend some time together. You slowly warmed up to each other and found out you had a lot in common, and became best friends. 

You used to be terrified of him, but now you knew him as a huge dork. Now you guys were depression buddy’s, meme pals, pun amigos, you guys were even known to cuddle every once in a while. The first time it happened, it was completely accidental. 

You both feel asleep during a movie and when you woke up, you were laying on his chest, both of your legs tangled together and his arms wrapped lazily around your waist. At first you had snuggled further into him, nuzzling your head deeper under his mandible, enjoying the comfortable warmth he gave off. But as soon as he chuckled lightly your eyes snapped open, realizing that you were cuddling up with him. “I-I’m so sorry!” You squeak out, trying to sit up and scramble off him. But he’s quick to pull you back down on him, turning over and trapping you, with your back pressing into the back rest of the couch and your front pressed into him. “noooo, shhh. sleep time.” You squirm in his hold. “Pap, we can’t just-“ your voice gets cut off by him pressing your head into his chest with a gentle bony hand. “you’re so soft and comfy. jus’ shh. sleep.” You huff playfully. “Fine,” your muffled voice comes out from his chest.

It was always completely platonic. Just pals napping together. 

You look over at him. The sun was peaking out from the tree’s leafs you were under, cascading shadows over his scull, making his features look softer. He had a dopey grin on as he watched his brother. You chuckle, how were you ever afraid of this dork? 

“what’s so funny?” He asks in his raspy baritone. “Nothing, just can’t believe I used to be scared of you guys.” He ‘neh neh’s softly and you subconsciously smile. 

“I mean, just look!” You reach out your hand to gesture to Sans. “How was I afraid of that cutie? He’s like the sweetest guy, and not to mention those pinchable cheeks and starry eyes,” you comment, watching as Sans smiles wide, those starry eyes that were just mentioned appearing, proud of Chara for the cartwheel she just accomplished. 

You take the sucker out of your mouth to continue your train of thought, pointing with the sucker at Toriel and Asgore as they laughed at something the other said. “And them. They’re just super fluffy parent figures. Total softies, the both of ‘em.” You thought back to the moments they had both been just like sweet parents to you. 

“Then there’s the adorable shy Anime lover. Cute as a button and so sweet,” you reference to Undyne. “Not threatening. At. All.” 

“And Alphys,” you say, your eyes drifting to her. You look at her eye patch, scars, toned muscles and sharp teeth. “Ehhhh, ok,” you cringe. “Never mind, I had every right to be scared of her at first.” Papyrus laughs and you join him. “yeah, she can be,” he pauses to think of the right word. “intense.” You huff out another laugh. “Definitely, but after you get past that she’s great.” You smile. “Like all of you guys.” 

You nudge his shoulder playfully, putting the sucker back in your mouth. “Then there’s you. How was I scared of your dorky ass?” “lack of,” he’s quick to cut in. You giggle. “See?! Such an adorable dork!” 

You miss the peach blush that cascades over his cheeks. 

You move the sucker around in your mouth. “i did give you every reason ta be scared of me tho,” he says, sounding a little guilty. You chuckle. “Yeah, you and that dark stare.” 

“what? this one?” He says, turning to look at you with his eye lights extinguished. It wasn’t as bad as the first time you saw it. This time his smile was genuine and you knew he would never do anything to hurt you. Your gut still twisted a little though. 

You put a had on his face, pushing him away as you laughed. You could feel the vibrations of his smug laughter on your palm. “Dude, no! I’ve got PTSD with that look or some shit,” you say jokingly, still laughing. When you pull your hand back his eye lights are back as well. “damn, sorry, sorry,” he says, all the while smiling and rolling his eye lights. 

You hum, smiling and leaning back against the tree, enjoying the moment. 

It was quite for a little while, but then Papy broke the silence.

“i am legit sorry though, i know i was bad to ya, an’ you didn’t deserve that.” His voice was softer and he had his head turned away from you. You lean forward a bit, trying to catch his eye. “Hey,” you reach out a hand and put it on his shoulder. “It’s ok, you were just trying to protect your brother and friends. And it’s not like us humans have the best reputation.” You try and give him your best reassuring smile. 

Papyrus turns to look you in the eyes. He takes in your sweet look, the curve of your smile, how the sun reached your eyes and made them glow more the normal (your eyes glowed with a special warmth all the time though) and how soft your lips looked, curved into that sweet smile. 

He smiles sheepishly, that peach coming back to his cheekbones. “neh neh, thanks.” 

You both sit there for a moment. 

Papyrus didn’t think he could ever stop feeling bad about the things he did to you before he really got to know you. He knew he gave you some panic attacks and scared you really bad a couple times and he remembers the look of pure fear on your face. Your eyes watery, pupils small, your lips slightly parted and trembling. 

He snuck a glance at you, noting how your hair danced in the slight breeze. You face was relaxed and content. Yeah, he liked that look on you better.

“eh, i’m gonna go fer a smoke,” he says standing up, bracing himself on the tree with a bony hand. You grin up at him. “Gonna hide from your brother in the woods?” You say rising an eyebrow, a teasing smile on your face. 

“neh neh, yeah. wanna come?” He says, shoving his hands into his cargo shorts, tilting his head towards the thick of the woods. “Yeah,” you say cheerily, bouncing up to your feet. Papyrus can’t help the grin that spreads over his teeth at your antics. 

You both walk into the thick of the woods, side by side. 

The sound of dry dirt shifting under both of your feet and the breeze though the trees branches is all that is heard as you walk. That’s why Papyrus’ eye lights flicker over to you when he hears a small crunch from you. He watches out of the corner of his eye sockets as you pull the sucker stick out of your mouth. You turn to him, your out stretched hand holding the stick that no longer has any of the candy on it’s end out to him. “Thanks for the sucker, but you can have it back now,” you say, a mischievous smile playing across you face. 

He plucks it out from your soft fingers. “ge. thanks,” he says, rolling his eye lights and making it disappear, all the while still smiling. You giggle. “No prob, Bob.” 

He subconsciously smiles. 

Eventually Papyrus looks back to where you both came from and deems if far enough. He sighs and leans against a tree, pulling a cigarette box out of his pocket. You pick some pebbles up off the ground and lean on the tree next to him. He lights the cigarette, taking a deep drag, his ribs expanding even though he didn’t have lungs. 

You toss one of the rocks, it hitting a tree and bouncing. He takes another drag. “y’know, some animals aren’t gonna be happy ‘bout you disturbing their beautiful rock pile.” You chuckle. “Yeah,” you throw another rock, this time as far as you can, it disappearing. “They can file a complaint,” you say teasingly. He chuckles again. 

Raising the fag to his teeth, he inhales another stress relieving breath, making sure to blow it in your opposite direction. The smoke may not be able to hurt him, but it wasn’t the same for you. 

You throw your last stone and turn to face him, your shoulder braced on the tree. Your hair framed your face perfectly, your smile so gorgeous, just... all of you was. 

“So, is that cigarette ‘rock’ing?” You joke. 

Damn it.

He stares at you for a moment, then he drops the cigarette and steps on it. 

“fuck it,” he whispers. 

He wraps one arm around your waist and the other on the side of your face, he leans down and kisses you. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed this. Needed you. 

Stars, your lips were so soft and warm, they molded perfectly against his teeth. His eye sockets were shut tight as he moved against you, loving the feel of you. He dips into your mouth, his conjured tongue exploring your wet cavern. You tasted so good on his tongue, so soft and sweet. 

His phalanges move further into your hair as he moves closer to you. You were the best thing he’s ever tasted, hell, even better than honey. You’re just so sweet and, just, so YOU. Fuck, he loved it. He loved y-

You weren’t moving. You were completely still against him, unmoving. You were stiff as a board. Shit shit shitshitshit. What was he thinking?! You didn’t like him, not in this way! 

He starts to pull away but your mind finally starts to catch up. 

He was kissing you! Kiss him back damn it!

You grab him before he can fully step back. You follow his mouth by getting on your tip toes and grabbing him by the front of his hoodie. You kiss him back with everything you have, trying to make amends for not responding at first. Now it was his turn to freeze, but only lasted a second before he was back on you, kissing you just as passionately. 

His tongue swirled in your mouth, it was longer and smother than that of a humans. His spit was also slimier than what you would have imagined. Almost as if it was ectoplasm from some Anime or crappy fanfiction. 

He tasted like honey and cigarettes, probably not the best flavor normally, but coming from him it was absolutely incredible. 

Your tongues mingle for a little while longer until you, regrettably, have to part for air. You both stare at each other, panting and star stuck. Your hands clutching his hoodie collar and his hands on your cheeks, you both look into each other’s eyes. 

“S-so,” you pant out. “Should we talk about this?” You question, sporting a small smile. “nah.” He leans closer to your face. “let’s just do all that again.” 

You both smile. 

Yeah, that sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see what I did there with the peach? Heheh, thought that was cute. 
> 
> Tumblr and ask box are always open. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novathenovsss
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Constructive criticism and suggestions you have. Thanks for reading, love you all! Bye!


End file.
